bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Tinni/Archive 4
Referencing Hey Tinni, I was going to claim something in the article improvement project to do. I saw Lumina and Verona have been sitting there forever with SerialSniper's name on it. Would you mind if I grabbed that since he hasn't been around in months?--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 21:41, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Images We are in need of considerable pics here. *Yumichika Ayasegawa plot section generally lacks picture-text balance (1-2 bount arc, 3-4 arrancar arc "non-combative), 2 zanpakuto arc) *Mizuiro Kojima (Agent of the Shinigami Arc) - needs enough images to balance out text (3-4) *Ururu Tsumugiya - plot section generally lacks picture-text balance (2-3) *Sawatari (Bount arc) - (8, combative and non combative) If you could work that out it would be great thanks. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 20:49, December 13, 2010 (UTC) We also apparently don't have any pics of Aizen captured by Isshin and Urahara when Yoruichi first arrives.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 23:57, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Also probably goes without saying but. We need a pic of Aizen after emerging from the chrysalis. Pic of Urahara's kido spell as well as a gif. gif of Isshin using the getsuga tensho, gif of Urahara using his zanpakuto technique i know the two are separate but in the anime he seems to combine the last two techniques. So the net can be separate from the explosive balls and the explosion itself, we can allow those two together anyhow. pics of Aizen and Gin in front of the senikemon, and Aizen destroying the cleaner. Aizen and gin arriving in soul society and entering karakura town. Im sorry for the overload of pics and gifs here. Your the only one that does them right and i know you have an actual life and this is time consuming. The top stuff from before arent immediate though if that helps.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 16:43, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Sorry again if you can look over these fight summaries to find what pics are needed to balance each one out, im not sure we have the pics for it. *Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Shrieker *Ichigo Kurosaki & Uryū Ishida vs. The Menos Grande *Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Gin Ichimaru I also am in need of a pic of yamamoto and aizen after Yamamoto defeats wonderweiss and a pic of the explosion of wonderweiss using ryujin jakka's flames and a pic after yamamoto is injured containing the explosion, something up close maybe the point right before he initiates the kido. Also we apparently are missing a pic of urahara capturing Aizen with the net for urahara's page.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 21:21, December 14, 2010 (UTC) kidō hey sorry about that I was trying to fix a problem.But it don't work and thats why it's messed up.Again I,am sorry.Naruto 45 (talk) 20:12, December 16, 2010 (UTC)Thank you for fixing the page.What I was trying to do was remove the Incantation: Unknown since it was on its own page.Naruto 45 (talk) 20:23, December 16, 2010 (UTC)Sorry you bug you again but what is a preview function could you please tell me.Naruto 45 (talk) 20:45, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Re : Amagai Okay, this all You said makes sense. But I can't agree that Amagai being a Captain after Gin is contradictory. I mean, okay, it would have been if he stayed that way and appeared in manga based material as a Captain, but he didn't. Clearly Amagai was appointed 3rd division Captain after Gin's deflection and later died leaving the post vacant again but it's only true to the anime. The 3rd phantom is another matter entirely - while anime filler arcs are esentially new stories expanding Bleach universe, this game also retells some of the manga events and changes them slightly ( ex. Shiyo's appearance during Grimmjow's first assault, etc.) so it's more like a side-story just as "Arabian nighs" episode. The other thing is that there are only few instances, that we can state for sure that somebody was someone's direct precodessor/succesor as a captain and Amagai's the case. We can't state the same for Hirako or Suzunami being Aizen's direct precodessor ( I'm not implying here that this contradiction can be worked out, though). I think that divding the nav into two sections is a good idea. 2 names in the nav with manga based info on the top and secondary info on the bottom would do the trick (Gin's succesor - Incumbent, Shusuke Amagai (anime only) and so on)--Nekosama (talk) 11:53, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Aaroniero Would it be alright to put in his trivia that his Resurrección changed from purple to green in episode 299,or would that be Consider junk trivia.Naruto 45 (talk) 05:36, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Re:Hell Chapter movie page Done. Thanks for making that, 10:40, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Templates? So I must have missed the conversation when its was decided that we were changing what you term as "pseudo-infobox" to the ones you have placed up. Considering thats a personal dig to me cause it took me hours to make all of them and you didnt even have the consideration to voice a change for them. Now I could just change them back, lock the pages and give you a warning for vandalism, but im not going to do that. Seeing as you decided to do a unnecessary change on something major with out saying anything to anyone. No one arbitrarily goes around and changes the work that you do and yet you did just that and now there is a huge lack in communication here. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 16:07, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Merry Christmas I wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 18:25, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Just wanted to wish you a happy and safe "Bleach-tastic" Christmas. I am also leaving to go one a magical quest to find a Gin Plushie, wish me luck! --Lemursrule (talk) 18:51, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Merry Christmas! I hope you have a wonderful holiday! [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 19:17, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Merry Christmas Tinni! I hope you enjoy this holiday. [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 23:27, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Hey. Merry Christmas and happy new year :) [[User:Weedefinition|'WD']] ''Converse'' 00:18, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Merry Christmas Tinni--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 03:27, December 26, 2010 (UTC) I would check mangastream for an extra present Chapter 432 is up on mangastream and there will be no new Bleach until 1/12-1/13/11. Enjoy your holiday. --Lemursrule (talk) 03:44, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Message Hey I just want to know did you get my message about Aaroniero,and if you did could you please tell me want you think.Please respond.Naruto 45 (talk) 21:07, December 28, 2010 (UTC) I just leave it alone.Naruto 45 (talk) 21:41, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Feature Voting Time is running out to choose January 2011's [[Bleach Wiki:Featured Article|'Feature Article']], [[Bleach Wiki:Featured Picture|'Featured Picture']] and [[Bleach Wiki:Featured Quote|'Featured Quote']]! Don't forget to register your vote. 22:31, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Happy New Year Just thought I'd wish the important people on Bleach Wiki a Happy New Year! Cheers to 2011!!! Aeron Solo (talk) 21:36, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Happy New Year ! Happy New Year ! There was a reason behind my action of cajoling Yip, and getting banned in the process ! I had to do so , in order to preserve my Bleach wiki account intact . I will tell him the whole story soon , until then please be so kind as to pass him my apologies . I really feel embarassed to have cajoled him , but just as Urahara Kisuke , I had a motive which needed to be withheld for my action to be secured , and my action was secured , thus it was accomplished . Again , be so kind as to send him a Happy New Year greeting from me , and my sincere apologies for getting him very - very angry on me and getting me banned . I will tell him the reason behind my cajoling on him . Ummm, regarding the Wiki , could you put another color scheme on it , cause it is kinda stressful on the eyes .I liked the old color scheme of the site better and the previous one before the one put up by the admins of the wiki , but if it is the default color scheme for all the Wikias , could you /or the admins of the wiki send a meessage to Wikia , to see if they can put other colors in the color scheme of thier wikis ? Amagai88 (talk) 23:53, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Guess who is part of an attraction at Walt Disney World Hey, Happy New Year, I love the new profile pic! I actually just got back from Walt Disney World a few hours ago, and I couldn't wait to tell you this, because I totally went insane when I saw this. Over at Epcot they just opened a new exhibit at the Japan pavilion called "Spirited Beasts: From Ancient Stories to Anime Stars" a few months ago. I knew I wouldn't see anything about shinigami since they are something more modern. So, I was looking around and I found some original storyboard and cells from Inuyasha, a few things from Dragonball, and then I go to the kitsune (fox/fox demon) section and guess who I find a portrait of...GIN!!!!! I was surprised that someone at Disney knew about the whole Gin "Fox-face" thing! It's only a small attraction, but It's really cool and it's a great place to lay down if you have had one too many drinks or sushi. Of course I had to take photos. Plus I met 4 people (3 from Japan, and two were employees from Japan and were surprised to hear how popular Bleach is in the States) who were Bleach fans and 1 employee I got into a five minute conversation about Bleach. It is good to know our fanbase is still growing strong. I hope you enjoyed your Holiday and have a happy new year! --Lemursrule (talk) 03:53, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Thank You, I had a wonderful time! It was really weird they came to me. It was really cold down there the first few days (anyone who tells you that Florida is always warm in the winter is a LIAR)! So, I was wearing my Bleach jacket with Bleach season 2 Renji Vs Ichigo artwork during the trip, and it was like an Alien homing device! I got to swim with sharks, fish, and turtles, and many other interesting things, and sometimes I walked at least 12 hours a day! How I did not end up in a wheel-chair by the end of it is a miracle! Also, every time I go to Disney World, I get lost around Space Mountain, and of course this time I got lost there at 1:30 in the morning, but I was laughing like a complete idiot out of pure exhaustion. I actually had to call someone to come find me because I was laughing so hard, and I couldn't move! Plus I was laughing at some college guys commentary about Splash Mountain. But, thank you again, and I think the exhibit will be there for a while (the previous exhibit that was there, was there for 5 or six years). --Lemursrule (talk) 04:15, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Screenshots I was wondering, what do you use to get screenshots from the anime? Do you just pause an episode and use ctrl+prnt scrn, or do you use some program? I asked Godisme about it and he referred me to you. I'm asking because I'm about to do some work on Szayel Apporo's page, which is missing several images. If it turns out there are already sufficient images in the galleries, then at least I'll know how to take good quality pictures from now on. Thanks in advance!CJett92 (talk) 17:52, January 4, 2011 (UTC) OK, that helps. Thanks alot! CJett92 (talk) 21:14, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Johnny Yong Bosch "Bankai Song" An improvised song by Johnny band eyeshine, and there is a jab about Ichihime and ichiruki shippers. Enjoy! --Lemursrule (talk) 05:54, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Uploading an Image Hello, I have a few questions about uploading an Image. 1. Do I have to go to that characters Image Gallery an Place it on there or is there another way to upload an image? 2. If I want to add a picture to a character's article do I just bring it up on that character's talk page? 3. Also about the Fair use rationale how do I add that to my image, will it automatically ask me to add it when I upload an image? 4. I know an image has to be at least 190px wide to be in an article but is there a limit. Sorry for all the questions but since you are good with Images i thought it would be best to ask you. Thankyou in advance. Iam...JakuhoRaikoben 23:02, January 16, 2011 (UTC) It helps alot actually, Thanks. Iam...JakuhoRaikoben 01:30, January 17, 2011 (UTC) User problems Hey Sorry to do this to you, but we have a bit of an issue. Mugiwara-boy is harassing Godisme and IamJakuhoRaikoben and is ranting and raving about illegal scans and shutting down the site and calling the manga police...blah, blah, blah! I actually found it quite humorous at first, but it is becoming a problem now, to the point where Godisme just lost it and gave links to mangastream. God is usually a pretty calm, down to earth guy, but after some of the comments I saw, I can't really blame him. I came up with a calm and polite response, but I doubt it will do any good. We have a good ol'fashioned hypocrite in our midst. The user is clearly full of hot air, but I want to catch this before he or she does something really serious, like vandalizing the site. Could you please block and/or ban this user? Thank You For Your Time, --Lemursrule (talk) 05:57, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Re:Advertisment Yeah, Ill throw it at the top of my blog on wednesday--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 18:37, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Sure, no problem, I'll talk about it in my blog on wednesday. I remember having fun when I did that Cut & Paste Job about the Seireitei Communication [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 05:18, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Logo I'm quite surprised that after a few months into the new Oasis look, there has yet to have been a logo for the Bleach Wiki. So I made my own. I know that since I'm not an admin here, I can't just upload it on. So I went to message you because I didn't know where else to go. I'd like to know what you guys think of the logo I made. It's basically the Bleach logo except with the Japanese text at the bottom replaced by the word "WIKI" in a similar font. ~~'FOMA' (talk) 02:16, January 18, 2011 (UTC) I found a hidden Rangiku and Gin Scene This made me depressed when I found it. Well, the aforementioned episode is upon us, I heard everyone was really upset after they finished recording it on Sunday. Enjoy...Ok Maybe not the best word. --Lemursrule (talk) 04:48, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Snow Kon I made this today, I have been stuck in my house for two days, due to being utterly bombarded with snow. So, I decided to make this little guy. He took about two hours to make. I spray painted with yellow and brown food coloring. His eyes, claws, belly button, and nose are rocks, and his eye brows are twigs. Enjoy! --Lemursrule (talk) 05:18, January 28, 2011 (UTC) No, I don't mind that you posted at all. I am glad you liked it. --Lemursrule (talk) 14:37, January 28, 2011 (UTC) New Gif So by request I would like a gif of Gin taking out Aizen. Im not certain if it will be on Gin's page but I'll use it on mine. The point from where gin places his hand up to Aizen's chest and ending with the gaping hole in his chest. If you could thanks. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 16:31, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Sorry to trouble you, but I need a Gif for the Hirenkyaku article and I was hoping that you could help me with that. Thanks in advance. [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 23:49, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Thank you, it's great as usual. And thanks for the quick response. [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 00:48, February 4, 2011 (UTC) New Pics Hey Tinni, we are in need of some pics for the Bount Invasion, such as Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Ryō Utagawa is missing a main pic and at least a pic or two (not real sure on it). Also looking for pics Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Maki Ichinose & Jin Kariya the main pic and obviously in the battle section.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 02:34, February 5, 2011 (UTC) We really need some help here as of recently for whatever reasons users have only uploaded the same manga based pics instead of the anime ones and the one of Ichigo catching Aizen's blade is just horribly done. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 21:52, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Almost forgot we apparently have no picture of Aizen's new form.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 02:27, February 9, 2011 (UTC) I wonder if theres one up close like the manga version. Im almost certain the one where Aizen straightens out his wings in this most recent episode is better. Just a thought. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 02:42, February 9, 2011 (UTC) New Pics Apparently amongst other things we still need a pic on Ichigo's updated bankai to replace the manga pic. If you could thank you. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 00:22, February 10, 2011 (UTC) So if anyone else could do this I probably wouldn't ask but your the best at it. For Ichgio as stated we still need the anime version of the New Tensa Zangetsu. We need the anime version of the Saiga no Getsuga Tensho form. Also I was thinking of a Gif for the Mugetsu, from him using the attack to its dissipation. As for Aizen we look like we need. We need a pic of the final seal form and a gif of its activation spliced with the continuation as there is alot of pointless talking before it continues to subsume Aizen. A pic of Aizen's fourth form. Thanks again. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 15:17, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Shuren Power Reference? Hi Tinni! Arrancar109 redirected me to you, when he asked me if I really wanted to write down Shuren's flame powers on his page, under Powers and Abilities(obviously), that I ask for your assistance before adding a suitable reference, as the only proof for this is in the various trailers, which, as he says, is questionable at best. Try to get back to me. Thanks, Jirachiwish (talk) 08:17, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Surprise I'm sure you have seen me on this Wikia before.... I've been "gone" for a while if you've noticed. Adminships have been given to new people while I was "gone", and all I have to say is, "Congratulations to those who have earned up to their potential.." Either way, you have been a good Wikia leader over my past times in this Wikia. I had "partially" left because of one of the admins in this Wikia, I don't really want to say who. Over my time away, I have been on this wikia on certain accounts making edits. This wikia is too good to leave. Just think of it like this - it was me, while it wasn't (much like Kyoka Suigetsu). Another thing I want you to know is that I am not lying, I'm telling you the absolute truth. I am "returning" to the Bleach Wikia, and as common as I can be. Not only have I been watching events happening on this Wikia, but I have been working on other Wikias aswell, earning up to my standards. While doing so, I started my own Wikia aswell- not much of an information site. If you've read up to this point, I want you to know that I have said too much already. If I left, I really havn't...Morgan silve (talk) 01:30, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey Just informing you that you might want to weigh in on the discussion in Forum:Anime Canon yourself. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 03:54, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Edits Hello Tinni, I've been back for a few days, and most of my edits were deleted by some admins in this Wikia. Idk who, but it has to be either an admin or a person with rollback rights. I find this completely unfair, because I have been to other Wikias, and have gotten better treatment. Here some person has to brutally erase everything that I have done. Yesterday, I spent like 1 hour editing Luppi's plot to make it bigger, and put more pictures in it. Someone erased it. I have done many edits since my day back, and all except for 1 remaind. That "1" was in Grimmjow's Gran Rey Cero pictures in his ability section. I changed the Ray to Rey in the picture description. So please, I ask kindly that you help me out here, cause it's not only me...=[ Luis Gabriel Lamborgini 22:02, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey (reply) Well Hi Thar!! Yeah I'm still about if a little quiet at the moment because I have been in an out of hospital and well personal things I have to recover from!! I have been keeping up with the Manga so I do add little things here ad there when I can but I haven't been muchly involved as I'd like to be though I do intend on having a look in soon and catching up on what I missed!! January and December were bad months but I havent lost my love of Bleach and hanging about here!! Thanks for checking in!! Are you well?? SunXia (talk) 16:58, February 14, 2011 (UTC) ...And More Pictures Hey, Tinni. Salubri's already dropped a big (and far more necessary) series requests, so I was just wondering if you could do this at your leisure. Could you by chance make a gif of Dondochakka spitting out Bawabawa and of Pesche spitting out his Infinite Slick? After seeing the shape Dondo's article was in, I decided to revisit them both, and the current images of those abilities aren't very descriptive. [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 15:57, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey something is wrong with the seal uploads.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 19:58, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Raw Episodes Hey Tinni, do you know a good place to get raw episodes? I wanted to get a shot of Aizen in his chair prison contraption from the latest episode but it was blocked by subtitles. I tried Nyaa Torrents but they don't have it. I was thinking maybe you knew a good place.-- Bias I see we are both biased this month in our featured article choices. May the best article win-- Damn I wish I had noticed this, must have been at the last minute because I wanted to vote for Gin but didn't want to appear like I was doing it just not to get Aizen!! SunXia (talk) 21:00, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Gif Request Hi Tinni, I am working on Michel's page from the latest episode. I am thinking that a gif might work best to illustrate his rose ring attack since it has various stages to it. Would you mind making this for me? Thanks!-- Got the gif, looks good! Thank you kindly!-- Gif Issue Well if you need to put it up in parts or just let it run long its fine as long is we get one up there, if at all possible. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 05:13, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Jirachiwish has requested membership of the committee three weeks ago on the cmte page. Could you please go through the procedure for adding/not adding him and let him know. Thanks 10:14, March 4, 2011 (UTC) New Pics Hey you probably already figured it out but just in case, there are some shots of 2nd Division headquarters inside and out from episode 312. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 15:45, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Re: Committee Member Thanks for the update. I believe Devilhand is inactive right now and Weedefinition has not edited in a few days, so I don't know when a response could be expected from them. So I'm fine with holding off for the time being. SunXia would be a great addition, imo. Tanx 22:31, March 9, 2011 (UTC) RE: Policy & Standards Committee Why thank you!! I'll do my best, just looking up what my new role is!!! Honoured to even be considered to be part of the team!! SunXia (talk) 18:14, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Chronology Project Hello, I was wondering if I could join the Chronology project. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 12:35, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Question ahmm, can i ask you something i would appreciate if u reply thanks.. uhm thanks,, i just want to ask where did you get the pictures of some bleach characters in their chibi forms because their so cute :) can you tell me pls? thanks.. Itsygo15 (talk) 13:24, March 25, 2011 (UTC)itsygo15 thank you so much :)Itsygo15 (talk) 06:05, March 26, 2011 (UTC)itsygo15 Salubri Hey. Salubri just left me a message to say that he will not be able to do too much work on the site for the next while. He says he will still be able to check in regularly, so if there is any queries or problems regarding any of the projects, he should be able to answer them even if he can't do a whole lot of editing. Though he may not be able to respond promptly. 19:24, April 2, 2011 (UTC)